


Yosubot- Preview

by Cary



Category: Persona 4
Genre: AU in which Yosuke's a robot, Other, and Souji's being Souji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cary/pseuds/Cary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preview for a P4 AU, in which Yosuke's a robot with a malfuctioning OS and thus showing more emotions than necessary and Souji being, well, Souji (with black hair and the tender age of 12).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yosubot- Preview

**Author's Note:**

> I almost made it in time, though it's still the 22nd in the US.  
> Anyhow, this is just a little preview to my newest Persona 4 fanfic and was originally written in German, so I apologize for weird wording at times.
> 
> Have fun!

„My name is Souji Seta…I…just moved here from Yokohama."  
  
Souji was used to it. He was only twelve years old but had already seen his entire homeland and spent two years of his young life abroad in Europe. The boy often wished to just have parents with a regular, less time-consuming job. Parents, who’d actually care and spend time with him, but their jobs always came first.  
  
Souji didn’t even dare to make any new friends because of this. There was no point in getting close to anyone, as they’d forget him as soon as he’d have to leave again. Each time he was promised to be remembered and to stay in touch, yet each time they let him down. It was no miracle that the boy decided to build a wall around him, closing off everything and everyone.  
  
He didn’t mind being alone…or at least Souji didn’t know any other way, so it was impossible to miss something he never had.  
  
  
“I’m home…” he announced his return by custom, while slipping out of his shoes before entering the spacious flat. His way lead him straight to the kitchen, as he sometimes managed to bump into one of his parents there. But all that greeted him today was a note pinned to the fridge.   
  
„Happy Birthday, sweetie. Your present’s in the living-room.”  
  
Not even a birthday card- just a squared sheet of paper...yet Souji didn't mind anymore. It was impossible for his parents to disappoint or hurt him in any way. Last year they even forgot his birthday, which made him spend the day by himself reading, like usual.  
  
The raven-haired boy left the note on the kitchen table, as he strolled down the hallway entering his room where he finally got rid of his uncomfortable school uniform. After putting his schoolbag away and slipping into comfortable clothing, Souji opened his bag once more.   
  
It took him a few moments until he found his cell hidden between his text- and notebooks. His parents got him one a few months ago, of course it was the newest model but it mainly served the purpose of letting them know where their son was.   
  
Which was sort of pointless, as his parents were almost never around, but Souji guessed they felt better, knowing they could check up on him any time. He turned the ringtone back on and gathered his textbooks so he could get started on his homework.   
  
While solving several problems in math and writing a short essay, Souji figured he'd continue reading afterwards. All his parents did was checking a wish list he was supposed to run and they'd get him whatever had been  written on it and Souji just loved reading, he was a real bookworm.   
  
It took the raven-haired boy less than an hour to finish his homework for the day, it had been no problem, as always. Souji was an honor-student and he always received praise for being so mature and smart for his tender age.   
  
While doing his homework he got hungry, which is why he decided to head back to the kitchen. This time he opened the fridge and noticed that his mother had prepared him a meal. After re-heating it in the microwave, Souji grabbed the plate and headed to the living-room.  
  
He set himself in front of the wooden table and looked around, yet he couldn't discover any typical cardboard boxes decorated with wrapping paper.  
  
However he did notice a huge box next to the TV.   
  
Souji ignored it at first and only started paying attention to it, after finishing his meal and cleaning up. The boy eyed the huge box at first and removed the blue band with a single swing...just to be greeted by another box, which was only a few inches smaller than himself.   
  
He was already prepared to open box after box, as he figured his parents decided to play some sort of prank on him. But he couldn't discover any way to lift the top of the box and it took him a few moments to notice that he could simply open the front. The boy was honestly wondering if his parents were bored, when setting this up.    
  
  
When the box was finally open, Souji stumbled a few steps back. The present's contents were nothing he'd ever expected. For a moment's time he believed a boy his age was standing in front of him. With caution he eyed the brunet 'boy' standing there. It took him a few moments until he mustered the courage to get closer again. Whoever designed this thing managed to make it look like a sleeping boy.   
  
But his hands and knees gave it away that this 'boy' was everything but human. Most of his legs were covered by a pair of brown cargo shorts and he was wearing an orange T-shirt, decorated with a huge print depicting a cartoon frog.   
  
“They...got me an android as nanny…” the raven-haired boy mumbled, while reaching behind the robot in order to remove the cardboard.    
“Please state your name...User input is needed for first start-up process.”   
  
The sudden sound of an unknown voice startled Souji and he managed to fall back on his backside.    
“...voice-recognition on. Please state your name…”  
  
The voice didn't sound mechanical at all, it was monotonous at best and Souji couldn't do anything but stare at the other.    
  
“S-shit…”   
“S-shit…Is that your desired name?”  
  
Souji remained silent and frantically rummaged through the box in order to find some sort of manual, so he could stop it from referring to him as "S-Shit."    
  
“...Error. Inappropriate word detected. Please state your name.”  
  
Feeling relieved Souji got back up on his feet upon hearing the robot's voice once more. But why were his eyes still closed?   
  
“Souji Seta.”  
“...Affirmative. Master Seta has been registered as main-user. Please wait…”  
  
He didn't take his eyes off the brunet and decided to step back once more, wondering why he had moved closer to begin with. Reaching the conclusion that it was only him being unsure whether the machine would understand him if he stood too far away.   
  
The robot finally began to move again after a few minutes and the sound of the cameras, representing his eyes, adjusting to the light, became audible.  
  
Souji didn't relax at all, as he heard the noises the other made and continued to closely watch the robot.  
“I’m ready to follow your commands, Master Seta.” He could've sworn that the other smiled at him, when he declared to be ready to operate.   
“...”  
  
Yet Souji didn't respond and seated himself in front of the table, pretending he would be busy, while doing so, he often glanced at at the other.  
  
The brunet just stood there, completely motionless and mirrored Souji’s action of looking at him.

  
Souji just couldn't stand having the other stare at him alll the time, so it wasn't surprising he almost lashed out at him after some time:”Are you waiting for something?”  
“I...I’m awaiting your orders, Master.”  
“...Can I order you to not call me Master?”  
“Uh…” Although it was impossible for him to feel any touch, the robot scratched the back of his head and furrowed his eyebrows. It was obvious he had to give Souji’s order some thought which made him seem extremely lost.  

“I...guess you can, yeah…”  
“...and can I order you to stop watching me?”  
“S-Sure...I apologize. My sole purpose is to assist you, Ma- Seta-san, which is why I need to know what I can do for you.”  
  
Souji just smiled for a moment when he got up before speaking up again:   
“I don’t want anyone without a name to help me.”   
“Name…”  he repeated and followed his Master right away as he was about to leave the living-room. “KP-Y-19942206-001.”  
“What..?”  
“I don’t have a “name”, but my serial number is KP-Y-19942206-001.” he repeated once again with a smile and Souji noticed how proud that machine seemed to be.    
“That’s way too long. No way anyone wants to remember it.”  
  
That wording definitely hit home as KP-Y dropped his face and furrowed his eyebrowes even more. The smile was also whiped off his face and Souji only threw a doubtful glance in his direction.

  
The way this tin can managed to show emotion was beyond impressive. Souji had read about this online a while ago, it was an article about a team of scientists working on a personality AI, wich was supposed to improve communication between humans and machines.

 

It probably improved communication for most, but Souji was almost scared by the natural pattern of speech the other showed. Of course he would never allow himself to show said fear.  
  
Humans,  together with his own emotions, had always posed a mystery to the young boy and Souji knew fullwell what troubles he had dealing with any kind of emotion.   
  
If it wasn’t working out with other people, who was he supposed to get along with a robot? Especially one who was more easy to upset than all the girls he knew?   
  
"...I'll clean the kitchen. When do you wish to take your bath, Seta-san?" KP-Y seemed to understand Souji’s intention, at least the recurrent monotonous sound of his voice let him reach that conclusion. "You can refer to me as KP-Y, if you wish and...it's my duty to assist you." KP-Y made his point clear once again, but he was trying to convince himself more than anything else.  

  
"Around 6." Souji replied and KP-Y nodded in agreement, before he started to clean up after his master, but that task was faster fulfilled than he assumed. Souji took the chance and withdrew to his room, leaving the robot all by himself.

  


As the boy wouldn’t need his assistance any time soon, KP-Y decided to get a small black box from the living room, before heading towards Souji’s bedroom.   
  
He waited for the other to invite him in, after knocking on the door and KP-Y slowly pushed it open.

  
"I...I wondered where you want me to charge my power supplies." KP-Y didn’t dare to look up at Souji when asking his question and kept his gaze fixed on his hands. "Any regular power outlet will su...su..."

 

Souji got up on his feet when noticing the other’s stuttering. Maybe he was just broken and Souji could simply turn KP-Y off again?  
"Suffice?" Souji finally asked as he couldn’t stand watching the other struggle any longer.  
"Y-Yes. I just wanted to make sure to pick a place which you agree with."  
"...You can do that in the living-room."  
"Ok- I mean; understood, thank you."

 

KP-Y thanked him and bowed down before quickly leaving the room again.   
  
When he returned to the lving room, KP-Y began to set up his charging station, which consisted of a thick black wire. The end of said wire looked like a painful, silver spearhead. The brunet decided to charge his batteries, as he was close to the critical level and wouldn’t be needed by his master for the next few hours.

 

He noticed a letter lying on the kitchen table earlier and KP-Y decided to start a quick search in his database for the meaning of “Birthday.”

 

However, all the entry showed was is serial number: 19942206.

 


End file.
